When We Meet Again
by seshies kitten
Summary: Kagome looses everything except her wolf pup,Ai and her abusive stepfather, Naraku.Now she is living in the woods.But what happens whenshe meets a boy then sees him again 7 years later as her fiance.Will she run away or is it her turn to face the fire?KK


WHEN WE MEET AGAIN

Disclaimer : I, unfortunatly, do not own any charicters from Inuyasha.but im working on it.Ai i mine though.

i hope you enjoy my fic.its my first so be nice.Ayome(like Ayame but with an 'o' ) and i worked on this very hard.ok well we worked on it.

Kagome Higurashi,at the age of 10, had lost all she had ever known in the fire.The two exceptions were her abusive, smoking, demon stepfather Naraku and her and the wolf pup that she had found in the woods just a week before the fire.She had found the poor thing abandoned and convinced her mom to keep the pup. Then, after an hour of trying to name her, they had called her Ai meaning 'Love'.Then Naraku found Ai and told Kagome's mom to get rid of her.When she refused, he had slapped her.Kagome had then hidden Ai in the forrest and kept her tied up.Then disaster struck.Naraku had not put out one of his ciggerettes before leaving to get drunk and the house burned down.Nothing was saved from inside, including Kagome's pregnant mother.Kagome had been checking on Ai for the millionth time that day because of how cold it was.When Naraku had come home, he had beat Kagome and left her to find an appartment in the town that was 17 miles away.Kagome was left out in the cold December wind with Ai.She had snuggled up in the hallow tree that surved as Ai's home and covered herself and her wolf with the manny blankets she had in the tree.Every night since then had been a nightmare.Her father came to the tree to give her a bag of chips,beef jerky,and water and then he beat her and the wolf pup.

He left and came by one time a week to bring food and water and to beat them.

One year later, while Kagome was gathering wood for a fire, a howl of pain ripped through the woods."AI!!!"Kagome yelled.She dropped the wood and ran to the tree.Her beloved wolf was lying on her side whimppering.Next to her was a much larger brown wolf."Shippo?" said a questioning voice from inside Kagome's tree.A black-haired boy a little older that Kagome came out.Kagome picked up a long stick and held it out towards the big wolf over Ai.When she swung it at him, he moved over to the boy.As soon as he did Kagome was at Ai's side, looking at the damage."Broken rib but you'll live my friend."Kagome held the wolf close and then rushed past the confused boy to get some strips of cloth.Then she wet them with water from her water bottle.After she had the strips wet in the cold water, Kagome tied them carefully around Ai's rib cage.Kagome ran past the confused boy again to get some blankets.She wasn't going to leave Ai alone out side.Kagome grabbed 4 fur blankets and placed 2 of them over Ai and then climbed up her tree and broke off some dead branches and grabbed some leaves.Then she hurried down to the center of the small clearing and had a fire going in minutes.Kagome ran to her stash of dry food that she had put in a small hallow at the top of her tree.Before she got too far up, the boy pulled her to the ground."Go sit with your wolf," he told Kagome.He picked up his bag from the ground and got out a lunch box of meat and a frying pan."My names Koga.Who are you?"He asked Kagome as he put four large slices of chicken in the pan and then placed the pan over the open fire.Thy sizzled on contact."K-Kagome, "she stuttered.Then, "And this is Ai."

7 Years Later.

Kagome had just finished brushing her thick, jet black,hair with the brush she bought when she went to town to work.It was a long walk, but she only had to work once a week at the little animal shelter.She had also bought a hammer, nails, an axe ( the chain saw was too expensive), shampoo, conditioner, a swiss army knife, a collar for Ai, a large amount of lighters and matches, and some new clothes.With all her things, she went home and built a large lean-to.Kagome was too big for the hallow tree.Then she put the collar on Ai and took out a piece of thick leather and carved Ai's name on it and strung it on the collar.Later that night, Kagome sat staering at the fire and thought about Ai.It had been 7 years but she looked like she did when she was 2.Then again she was able to talk to Kagome through thought like some wolves that had been part of a demon clan.'Kagome,' Ai said, 'I smell your father.'Kagome winced.Then the evil man that had watched and beat her for so many years strolled into camp.

"Koga!!" his father, Ryouga Taniishi, yelled at him from down the hall.'Now what?' Koga thought as he walked to his fathers room.His fathers friend, Naraku, was there sitting on an overstuffed couch near the fire place."Kid," Naraku said to Koga,"How would you like to meet my daughter?"Koga blinked.Ryouga laughed at his son."My son, my friend and I have made a deal,"Ryouga told his son."He owes me.As do you.If you don't agree to this,I will take your part of the ranch and you will not get it back untill I die."Koga nodded."But Father, what must I do?""You must marry Kagome.""What!?Marry?Father I dont want to marry anybody!"Koga yelled in frustration."I think you will like her,Koga,"Naraku told the frustrated wolfdemon."Fine,"Koga grumbled.'Why me?'

"Well sweethart,how have you been?"Naraku asked Kagome."W-Why are you h-here?" Kagome stuttered as she stood up and backed up to a tree.Ai jumped in front of her protectivly."Kagome?"asked a voice that was vaguely farmiliar to Kagome.

"Who's there?"She called.Who, other than naraku knew she was out here?She didn't have a clue.

"Do you remember me, Kagome?It's me, Koga." the voice said.Koga walked out into the clearing and Kagome was flooded by memories.The night his wolf attacked Ai, the thought of losing her, the food Koga had cooked for them all.

She looked great.A little scared but he couldn't blame her.he stepped close to her and Ai growled a warning.

"Kagome, have you met Koga before?" Naraku asked, sounding annoyed.When Kagome didn't answer, Koga said, "Yes." making Kagome to look up.If Koga said somthing that Naraku didn't like he might hurt her, or worse, Ai.Kioga continued."I got lost when I was younger in these woods.I met Kagome and she helped me out.Thats all that happened."Naraku took a step forward and Kagome backed up."Koga, your a wolfdemon.Why did you ask _her_ for help when you could have just asked one of the animals out here?"Naraku asked.

Kagome took two more steps back then ran.Wolfdemons were no good.They were evil.They were the reason she was stuck with Naraku.A wolfdemon had murdered her beloved father right in fron of her.She cried as she ran.Remembering the pain and the smile the demon gave her father before stabbing his blade through him.Kagome heard Ai next to her.She came out into a clearing next to a stream and sat down in the center.This is where it had happened.She heard Koga and Naraku running through the dense brush to get her but she didn't care.Her tears came out faster and her body was racked with sobs.She closed her eyes, trying to piece together the memory that haunted her.Every detail.

She saw it like it was a movie.


End file.
